


I can hear the bells

by Tech_Flow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Papyrus isn't naive, Papyrus sometimes wears female clothing, Sans is a Little Shit, So fluffy you'll die, grab your holy water, nothing wrong with that, pre-wedding, selfish mettaton, sister is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Flow/pseuds/Tech_Flow
Summary: well, don't you hear 'em chime?the bride and groom are dressed to the nines, the chapel is set in a romantic light, the guests softly talking to one another about how this is going to be the wedding of the century and the ex.......oh no.





	1. ch. 1 The break up

**Author's Note:**

> I will try my best to post as much as I can, working as a brand spanking new Phlebotimist isn't time forgiving. Also, i'm going to make outfits for this story on Polyvore

“WHAT!?”

Papyrus beamed happily at the people as everyone at the table stared at him in shock and disbelief. “As I said before friends and sans…I’m getting married!”

“Um…. well congrats to you and Mettaton dear,” Toriel said hesitantly because of the mood in the air that range from angry to shock. “Oh wait, that’s the other thing. I am not getting married to Mettaton,”  
“OK PUNK YOU REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN NOW!” Undyne yelled gripping the wooden table hard.  
“Please do bro, because I’ve gone to mad to calm to a third mixed feeling,” Sans said looking at his brother confused.  
“I guess I’ll start from…well, the start,” Papyrus said while sitting down. “Y-you remember t-that day I came home and I didn’t say anything for a while, Sans?”  
“You spent 3 days locked away and I wanted to kill the overgrown calculator.” Sans said sitting back. “r-right well.”

FLASHBACK

“what do you mean you won’t come with me!?” Mettaton yelled angrily in the dressing room. Papyrus flinched hesitant to speak. “T-the culinary school I’ve told you about over dinner….. y-you know, the one that had a long waiting list finally accepted me. I-I,” Mettaton turned away from him in anger “Well I can tell you’re not dedicated to me or this relationship.”

“W-what do you mean?” Papyrus said surprised at such a statement. “I’ve been to every single one of your concerts, television appearances, photo shootings, hotel openings I’ve been to everything,” Papyrus said counting on his fingers. “Come to think of it I even forgot my own day of birthing.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Mettaton scolds him “Your birthday is not even close by don’t try to change the subject or make me look bad. We are still talking about how you’re not supportive of me” Mettaton said while aggressively poking Papyrus chest.

“Today is my day of birthing,” Papyrus said while gently pushing down the poking finger. "W-wow-wee um…I think I’m going. Um going to go home.” He said stuttering and rubbing the back of his skull and looking anywhere else but at Mettaton.

“Are you mad because I forgot about your birthday this one time!” Mettaton yelled.

“I do believe I have the right to be upset sir,” Papyrus said gently looking back at Mettaton with orange tears gathering in the corner of his eye sockets. “This is the third year you’ve forgotten, but I’ve never gotten upset. I just hoped that maybe I’d walk into the next room and friends would be cheering my birth just like I’ve done for you. I’ve thrown extravagant gatherings for your birth celebrations. I’ve done everything to keep you happy, but yet….”

“Papyrus.”

“I want your support once….and it’s a problem.” Papyrus looked Mettaton in his eyes sadly. Not understanding the hurt he’s feeling.

“Papyrus, be careful what you say next,” Mettaton said lowly.

“I….think…..we need time apart,” Papyrus said with tears finally falling slowly down his cheeks with his back turn to Mettaton.

“you’re breaking up with me!?” “Y-You can’t break up with me! I’m the best damn thing to happen to your dull life!” Mettaton yelled while gripping his long sleeve tightly.

“I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!” Undyne said slamming the teacup down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“P-please calm d-down Undyne” Alphys said trying her best to calm down her angry wife.

Sans gently rubs Papyrus back and spoke. “I’m sorry that happened to you bro. Please continue so I know what else to turn him into scraps for.”

“Sans!” Toriel said with a disapproving face.

“What?”

“Please dear, continue.” She said looking to Papyrus and sipping her tea.

“Mettaton,” Papyrus said turning back to Mettaton who has a hopeful face. Smiling he softly he grabs his face and gently rubs his ungloved thumb across his left cheek. “I can’t stay where I’m sad.” Papyrus began to frown again “I believed in this pairing once upon a time, but now, I truly D I S B E L I E V E.” He said dangerously low with a tiny growl before he let go of his face and speed walked out of the dressing room.

Mettaton gulp heavily before screaming after Papyrus “F-Fine l-leave me and be miserable!”

Papyrus speed walked down the TV studio hall fast with orange tears blurring his sight. People quickly moving out of the way of the tearful skeleton. Except for one person. Before the person could notice him, Papyrus had slammed into them hard knocking them down hard.

“Ow, ow, ow,” The soft bell voice said while sitting up.

“I-I’m s-sorry!” the sobbing Papyrus said with his hands over his eyes. 

“O-oh no, h-hey it’s ok.” The short unknown person said crawling over to him concerned about the heavy flow of orange tears. They hug his taller frame while on bent knees. “um, oh gosh I don’t even know your name.”

“I-it’s Papyrus.” He said almost screaming crying.

“ok, ok Papyrus. Let’s get off the ground and go somewhere private and get you cleaned up o-ok?” the short person whisper softly to him still hugging while looking at some of the people who were either looking in concern for both or anger that a monster hurt the short person.

“Ok,” Papyrus said with tears still. The person stood up and offered a hand to Papyrus who took the offer and followed the short person with their hands still linked walking into a dressing room with the last name Allegro.

END FLASHBACK

Frisk began signing really fast to Sans.

“You make a good point kid I’m curious too. Hey, Pap who’s the person who helped you?”

Papyrus smiled brightly and spoke. “My fiancé!”

“How come I never met her?”

Papyrus began to sweat while looking anywhere but at Sans. “Well,~.”


	2. A sister's plead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late posting, I am out of school for the moment so I have some time to push out some chapters.

Pandora sighed heavily before picking up her pretty [Sadler blue teacup](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/572379433873999992/) and sipping from it then putting it back down. “So?” she said with curiosity in her voice looking at her younger sister. “Why have we not met any of his family and friends, but he knows everyone in our family and all of your friends. Serenity look up from her cake slice and swallowed the yellow sponge cake from her gold dessert fork before putting it down and smiling sweetly and spoke in a sweet voice “Well~” “Don’t try to sweet-talk your way out of this either,” Pandora said slightly irritated that her sister would try to sweet talk her. Serenity sat back and broke eye contact with her sister and picked up the teaspoon and start slowly stirring the tea in her teacup. Pandora sighed again sagging in her seat before speaking “A-are you…… Um wow, I can’t believe I am about to ask this. Are you……um……. d-do I e-embarrass you?” She asked self-consciously looking down at her shoes. Serenity sat up stunned almost knocking over her tea with her spoon before speaking “Oh dear god no! I love you and no matter what you do I will always love you.” Pandora looked up smiling. “I-I am sorry I asked that stupid question.” “And I am sorry if I made you feel like that. It’s just that m-me and sugar bones.” Pandora stuck out her tongue playfully and made a disgusted face before speaking. “Ew, pet names.” Serenity giggled at her sister amused than she got hesitant “W-we decided that you and his brother should never meet.” “What the hell Serenity!”

Serenity flinched at the angry look in her older sister’s eyes “W-well he was telling me how his brother ran off his first two girlfriends before Mettaton. Then he told me every time he was not in the room with the two of them his brother would always try to bodily harm Mettaton.”

“Hahahaha!”

“Pandora that’s not funny! Serenity yelled before standing up and grabbing the empty plates off the table then walked to the kitchen to wash the dishes.  

Pandora smiled like a madman walking behind Serenity. “Oh, now I am defiantly meeting his brother.

“Are you sure you want to?” Serenity asked while washing the plates.  

“Yes!” she exclaimed leaning on the counter and looking at her sister while she was washing dishes. “magic being or human being, he’s not about to be mean to you because you have some weird happiness with who I think is the friendly version of Skeletor.”

“Pandora!” Serenity yelled trying not to giggle at how silly her sister is being

“MYAAH!”

Serenity sigh before finishing washing dishes. “Why do you dislike Mettaton so much, sister. She asked looking at Pandora.

Pandora smiled “the word you are looking for is hate love, also did he not make you cry over multiple things or he has been the starting point for fucked up rumors that he had made up on his shit talk show. After Papyrus broke up with him.”

Serenity stuttered “H-he was just angry, b-but I forgave h-him.” Pandora hugs her tearful sister and rubs her back. “Love that’s wonderful that you know how to forgive. Look just know if I had the opportunity. I would RKO him.”

Shocked Serenity let go of her sister “Pandora!”

“On a hard concrete.”

“Pandora, stop it not another word!”

Pandora held her lips tightly together looking at her sister but broke “On live TV.”

Throwing up her hand up Serenity yelled out “I am done with this conversation!”

“Ok, but as your sister, I would like to please meet his family and friends.”

“Why the friends?”

“Well, you are the company you keep. What if all his friends are edgy? What if after you marry him he turns out to be the like king of edgy and he wants to put you on a collar and leash? I mean, if you’re into that I ain’t judging you.”

Blushing hard Serenity put her hands over her eyes “I can’t look at you right now.”

Gasping Pandora put her hands on her cheeks and started to whisper “What if he’s into some freaky shit that’s guaranteed to make you go to church the next day?”

“I-I’m not going to listen to the foolishness anymore

“Oh, oh what if he’s a part of a mob family?

“If I call and set up something will you please hush.”

“Yes!”

“You have to promise me right now, you’ll be on your best behavior.” Serenity looked at her sister hoping she would say yes.

“Sure.”

“Pandora.”

Sighing heavy Pandora put her right hand over her heart and held up her left hand. “I, Pandora S Allegro promise to be on my best behavior.”

* * *

 

Next Day

* * *

 ([Serenity and Pandora outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=220355542#overview))

Looking at herself in the compact mirror Serenity fluff her hair while standing in front of the Font family front door waiting for 4 o’clock. Pandora looked around at the big houses in the neighborhood. “Wow, I didn’t know monsters are loaded?”

Still looking at her mirror Serenity spoke: “Well when monsters came from the underground the only currency they had was gold.”

“Oh, well damn.”

Frustrated Serenity closed her mirror and turn to her sister. “D-do I look ok? Not trashy o-or anything like that?”

“And that makes ten.”

“Huh?”

Grabbing her sister by the shoulders she lightly shook her while speaking. “Sis for the tenth time. You’re beautiful, your outfit is pretty, your hair is straight and your nails and make-up is on point.

Stopping her sister from shaking her she put her hand hands on shoulders. “Thank you, Pandy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Frustrated Papyrus put both hands over his face and looked up at the ceiling “Sans for the fifth time, please put on your shirt they are almost here and- “  
“Nah, I’m thinking about laying across the coffee table naked, am already half-way finished undressing. I’m going to show off this body.”  
Stomping Papyrus waved Sans shirt at him. “Sans! Don’t do it!”  
“I wonder if I should tell your mystery wife that I’m a professional exotic dancer,” Sans said while wiggling his body and smiling while taking the shirt.  
“Sans put it on now!”  
Spinning the shirt in a helicopter Sans pointed at Papyrus and spoke seductively “Hi, I’m Sans or you can call me pleasure indeed because giving you pleasure is guaranteed  
Throwing his hands up Papyrus walked away giving up. “DAD!”  
Walking down the stairs Gaster chuckled at his sons. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he could see the panic in Papyrus body. “Ok, Sans that’s enough torture for now.”  
“Ok,” Sans said then put his shirt on.  
“Thank you,” Papyrus said relaxing than running upstairs.  
Sighing heavy Sans sat on the couch and sunk into it. “None of this bothers you a little bit at all? I mean you didn’t hear it at dinner like I did, but your son randomly tells you he’s getting married to some mystery person and it doesn’t bother you at all?” Sans asked confused at his father calmness.  
“Son, even if he got married to Metta whatever the name is. I would pretend to be happy.” Gaster said with his hands folded behind his back.  
“Why pretend? Sans asked sitting up.  
“Why be the villain when I can just be dad. I don’t wish for my own son to feel anger towards me for disagreeing to his happiness. I don’t think you want to be the villain either now do you?  
“No,” Sans said relaxing backing into the couch.  
“Good, now behave. We are having more guest over then just then mystery guest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*The doorbell rings signaling the sisters' arrival*

“Oh, that’s them!” Papyrus yelled rushing to the door but stop halfway to rush back into the room. “Sans stop slouching, Undyne unclench your fist, don’t noogie them and lastly be on your best behavior please both of you.  
Papyrus rushed back out again making his way to the front door and threw it open.  
“DOVE!” Papyrus yelled gazing at Serenity.  
“Sugar bones!” Serenity yelled gazing back.”  
Both of them staring at each other and giving loving sighs  
“I swear this staring at each other thing gets longer every time you two look at each other. Any more staring and you two will make a baby by eye fucking. Pandora said looking at the two of them.  
“Pandora” Serenity mumbled embarrasses while looking at her.  
Rubbing the back of his skull Papyrus looked at Pandora “Hello Pandora, is that a basket?”  
“Hmm, oh yeah sis said I would look more innocent while holding it or some shit like that. Something about the big ass ribbon. Anyways here take it. This is hurting my arms it's heavy.”  
Lost Papyrus took the basket from her with his left hand. “Oh, thank you for the basket. It’s nice? Please come in.”  
“It’s more than just a basket there are some sweets in the basket,” Pandora said walking in and looking around.  
Papyrus looked back to Serenity and offered her his right arm making her giggle and blush like a high school girl. “Your house is beautiful Papyrus.” She said looking away while holding onto his arm.  
“Thank you, Dove,” Papyrus said closing the front door and walking further into the house with Serenity on his arm and Pandora following slowly behind. “I really like your outfit.” He stated smiling at Serenity. “R-really! T-thank you I- I didn’t know if it was right or not.” She stuttered low and softly.  
“Dove, you look perfect. I dare say camera ready. Did Mark do your make-up?”  
“Oh no, you found my weakness.” Serenity playfully said while hiding her face with her right hand.  
“Nyeh heh heh.”  
*Gross, they are too cute together. * Pandora though while walking behind them and smiled a little.  
Leading both of the sisters into the lively living room all conversation stop making Serenity nervous from the looks she was receiving for hanging on Papyrus arm and almost setting Pandora a little on edge.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus set the basket down on the counter and spoke confidently. “Dad, Sans this is Serenity and Pandora they ar- “  
“Twins!” Gaster exclaimed excited standing up and walking over to them. “My, my, my. Son, you didn’t mention that were marrying two women both equally beautiful if I may be so bold. He said with a small purr grabbing Serenity’s right hand and Pandora’s left hand and kissing them.  
“O-oh.” Serenity stuttered and giggled and push her face into Papyrus arm.  
“Dad!”  
Curious by the statement Pandora gently took her hand away from Gaster’s hand and asked. “Is it a normal thing for monsters to have more than one wife?” and looked at her sister and Papyrus who were having a silent conversation with each other.  
“Ah, please come and sit,” Gaster said and took her hand leading her to the couch and sat her next to Sans who was staring at the two sisters trying to find the difference between the two. “I will explain everything and answer any burning questions. I’m pretty sure between the queen and I we should be able to explain everything.”  
“The queen?” Pandora asked lost.  
“Oh, where are my manners.” Papyrus sigh ashamed. “I got caught up in Dove that I forgot to finish Introductions.”  
“Ah, young love.” Toriel chuckled softly and walked over to the couple. “I am Queen but I rather just be Toriel. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She said extending her hand (Paw?). “It’s wonderful to meet you in person.” Serenity said excitedly taking the extended hand and shaking it moving away from Papyrus side.  
*She’s getting comfortable, that’s good. I was so distracted by looking at her I almost forgot there were other people here. Maybe I should ask dad about Skeleton stuff? Is it selfish that I don’t want her near certain people? Well I can’t tell her not to that’s just rude, but she’s MINE!…..where did that come from?*  
“I wish my child was here they really wanted to meet you first,” Toriel said inviting Serenity to sit near her Undyne and Alphys. “They are spending time with their father at the moment they should be here for dinner.”  
“Aw, that’s so cute.” Serenity giggled relaxing into the seat. “Hey Serenity, right? Papyrus told me not to call you a punk so I’ll use your name.” Undyne confidently said and stuck out her hand for Serenity.  
“Um, thank you?” She said shifting to shake her hand. “This little beauty is my wife Alphys.”  
“H-hi.” Alphys stuttered waving to Serenity.

“Wait, so you must be Undyne, congratulation I am so sorry I didn’t make it to the wedding. I was Papyrus plus one, but I couldn’t go so I just set my present with him,” Serenity quickly said rubbing her hands together nervously.

“W-we haven’t gotten to every gift y-yet,” Alphys stuttered.

“Well I imagine not, you just got back from your honeymoon,”   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pandora’s p.o.v

“So, what you’re telling me is that Skeletons can carry the baby, no matter the gender?” I question excitedly. “As a scientist, I am telling you nothing but the truth,” Gaster said in his deep and smooth voice and chuckled at my excitement. “I’m pretty sure sex never gets old or boring,” I spoke softly looking at Papyrus dad. Who grind at my statement. “Dear if you don’t mind me asking, where are you employed?”  
“Yeah, what do you do all day besides stalking your sister and my brother?” Sans, I believe that’s the salty fuck name question me. “Well, it’s not stalking if I am at the table with them. Now is it? I asked picking up my teacup and drinking from it.  
“Sans, don’t be rude to the young lady.”  
“Whatever.” Salt I mean Sans said while picking up his drink and drinking from it. *I wonder if I can get him to do a spit take? * I thought to myself and giggling in my head. “Would you believe me if I said I was a porn star?” I stated proudly crossing my legs seductively and sip my tea again. Hearing the spit-take happen I looked over to salt I mean Sans only to see his face is blue all over and a little bit of liquid pouring from his mouth. “Y-you’re kidding, right?” Sans asked not making eyes contact. *Aw, he’s stuttering and I guess the blue on his face means blushing. I wonder how long I can keep up being a pretend porn star? * “I said you wouldn’t believe me.” I said moving my body a little bit closer and turning in his direction so I can talk to him face to face. “You’ve got to be pulling my leg here.” He said not believing that I was a porn star  
*well I’m not a full-blown porn star. *  
“I’m afraid if I pull it, it might detach,” I said purring a little at the end. “If you don’t believe me, I can always give a demonstration.


	4. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other a little more and a little panic attack.

“If you don’t believe me, I can always give a demonstration.” I heard my sister purr from the other side of the coffee table.  
“Pandora!” I watch my older sister flinch before looking at me. “You promised you were going to be good.”  
“Sorry sis,” she giggled “I’ll behave.” 

“Pandora is an animator and voice actor for “Just Sweet Animation Studio” they rank high for their smooth animations,” I stated proudly for my sister’s accomplishments.  
“W-wait s-so that means your sister worked on mew mew kissy cutie?” Alphys stutter looking at me shocked.  
“Yes, I did,” My sister said taking over control of the conversation. “And if you want to blame me for season two it was not my fault. The animation, script team and all the original voice actors switched over to a new project and wanted to put kissy cutie on hold.”  
“W-why put it on hold?”

“Because we were working on a new series called “My Senpai” we had released it Valentina day.”  
“O-oh! I-I remember watching that. The anime revolved around the sister and her middle school life. It was crazy good! I never knew what was going to happen next!” Alphys gush grabbing Undying arm in excitement. 

“They didn’t listen to me and kept pushing forward on Kissy Cutie.”  
I watch my sister slightly blush from embarrassment while she continues talking to the stuttering dino woman. *See the thing is even if she is the owner of Just Sweet. She lost the vote for putting that anime on hold and she’s embarrassed that her studio released season two behind her back and the anime was in a poor condition.* 

I looked over to Papyrus who has been quiet ever since introducing us and I see him staring at me. I felt my face heat up before I look away. I don’t know why but he makes me feel giddy and I don’t know how to say words to him. I peek back over to him to see him doing the same thing. I was going to open my mouth to talk to Papyrus but Toriel stops me with a question.

“So, Serenity have you two thought of a date yet?”

“YES!” I yelled in excitement I can hear my sister giggle before I cleared my throat and spoke again “Yes we both agreed on winter, Sorry.” Toriel smiled and chuckled “No need to hide your excitement.”

“Do you have a reason for winter?” Undyne asked curiously.

I felt myself blush before feeling the seat next to me move. I see Papyrus fill the seat then he held my right hand and I put my left on top of his. “for the longest time I was curious where Papyrus came from he would do his best to describe it, but I could never get the full picture,”  
“Yes! Just like how I couldn’t picture what this Peach state looked like!” Papyrus said understanding what I was trying to say.  
“Peach State! That sounds Tasty!” Undyne exclaimed  
“Last week he showed me where he lived and I fell in love with the little town. It was beautiful and I don’t see a lot of snow but I love winter.  
“That’s so sweet,” Toriel said smiling 

No POV  
“I hate to be the sour Sammy, but you do know that monster marriage is completely different from a human marriage, right?” Sans said directing his question to Serenity who looked shocked to hear Sans speaking to her. 

“I am aware of that” Serenity said confidently with a smile before deflating some. “That's why I am happy to meet your father and miss Toriel. I do have a lot of questions. I don’t want to jump into this blind. 

“But you’re ready to marry a monster you have barely know,” Sans said staring at Serenity.  
Pandora Scoff next to Sans “If you think a year and a few months is ludicrous, some humans marry people that they have never seen in person,” Sans looked back to Pandora appalled. 

“Are you kidding me?”  
“I kid you knot,” Pandora said with a giggle. While watch Sans body stiffen and pupils disappear  
“Sister please no,” “Pandora!” Serenity and Papyrus yelled across the room.  
“Did you hear about the two spiders who got engaged?” Sans said bones rattling a little in excitement.  
“Sans don’t do it!”  
“I heard they meet on the web.” Pandora laugh and Sans pupils return star shape before turning back to normal.  
Groans could be heard along with laughing. 

Serenity p.o.v

I could feel myself smiling a little and not because of the joke that was bad because my sister and Sans had finally relaxed around each other. Now they are joking back and forth and getting to know each other. 

I felt breathing on the right side of my neck which made me shiver. “What can I help you with sugar bone?” I spoke softly.  
“Come help me cook,” Papyrus whispered back sounding almost needy and pulled me from my seat.  
“I would love to,” I said while being dragged.  
“Papyrus please do try to be careful not to hurt the poor thing,” Gaster said watching the whole interaction. 

Once in the kitchen, I felt Papyrus pick me up “What are you doing silly?” I asked with a giggle.  
His face turned orange before he put me down on the countertop. “Sorry dove I um……wow, oh boy.  
“What’s wrong cuddle bunny?” I asked sweetly.  
“I-I notice something about me earlier and I just did it again. I was going to ask father about it later.” I was confused I didn’t notice anything different about Papyrus. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled in closer between my legs and hug him. “Do you want to talk about it?” I asked pulling back to look at him. Papyrus looked at me shock. I wonder why? Maybe that’s rude?

“W-we don’t have to if you?” I didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.  
“NO, NO I CAN- I AM FINE.” He spoke loudly to me. I flinch not expecting his volume to be so loud.  
“Sorry” he quickly said before pressing his teeth to my lips for a quick peck.  
“it’s ok. What’s going on in that big brain of yours?” I heard him sigh before he went and to the fridge and started to gather supply. 

“Papyrus?”

“I-I’m a scoundrel!”

“Huh?”

“I’m a scandalous scoundrel who thinks sinful thoughts when I’m around you!”

“P-Papyrus?” I felt myself blush while I hop down from the countertop he put me on.

“Just a few minutes ago I thought of you being just mine and mines alone, I wanted you all to myself!” He exclaimed while squeezing the small block of Romano cheese that was for dinner. 

“Papyr-“ I reached out to him, but he moved away throwing his right arm over his eye sockets dramatically. I have encouraged him to take acting classes. He would be a wonderful soap opera star.  
“Sinful and dirty thoughts during our sweet and innocent cuddling time. Oh, how soft your thick thighs are against my boney hands when I rub them gently and how your beautiful, plump and round backside feels against me when I am the big spoon."

“PAPYRUS!”

“I-I suppose you wish to break the enga-“  
“Before he could continue rambling I slammed my lips against his teeth and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer and deeper into the kiss. I felt something smooth poke my lips. *H-He got a tongue? * I let his tongue into my mouth and I felt myself melt.  
*Damn he’s good at this. We never made out before, always cuddling and small pecks on the cheeks and lips. *  
I felt one of his hands shift from my back to my ass and squeeze causing me to squeal into the kiss. Giving his tongue more room to go deeper into my mouth. I felt a heat building in my stomach but also another thing to note was, I was running out of air to breathe. I moved away from Papyrus gasping for air. Only to be pulled back in deeper into the kiss. This was odd but nice, Papyrus had never shown the need for wanting to do anything sexual. I was so deep in thought I guess that’s why I didn’t hear Gaster enter the kitchen. 

“I knew Papyrus was acting unusual today.”  
Papyrus growled pulling me really close. He’s pretty much hunched over me and a predatorial way. His eyes lit up orange in a way I never seen before. 

“How long has he act like this?” Gaster asked unaffected by how Papyrus was acting. 

“H-he told me just a few minutes ago how he was going to talk to you about how he was feeling,” I said from Papyrus tight hold. 

“Ah! To be a young and in love.”

“Huh?” 

“His soul has already fully accepted you as his mate, but he has not marked you and monsters are possessive over their mate who isn’t marked.”

“S-should I let him m-mark me?”

“I would say wait until the wedding night. Other monster’s marriages are short and sweet they mark and then sleep. Skeletons, they have a burn period.”

“That sounds painful, g-give me a moment.”

“Take your time.”

“Papyrus,” I blush deeply before whispering to him. “How about you let me talk to your father sweetie and you can make that amazing alfredo pasta I love.” Papyrus grunt not happy with the suggestion.  
I sigh softly looking down before I got an idea. I gave him a lustful look and started to play with his shirt while whispering to him “Be a good boy for me, please? if you let me talk with your dad I’ll reward you later.” This was embarrassing I haven’t act like this since Pandora wanted me to voice act for one of her anime.  
Papyrus sucked in a little air before picking me up and walking over to the kitchen table and place me in a seat. 

“Good job.”  
I blush before wiggling in the chair a little. “What’s the burn period you were talking about?”  
“Ah yes, skeletons monsters and humans are pretty much the same. Like humans you plan weddings and wait, building up the excitement and nerves. Skeletons build up excitement too but also it comes with the need to show everyone that they can take care of their mate just fine. Get ready for odd behavior.”  
“Like what?”  
“Hunting, building a nest, displaying dominance, smelling and he will try to get his smell on you once he finds out the most efficient way to do it. He will go in and out of this mode mostly confused, but his body will remember. This will continue until he fully marks you.”  
I sigh a little before talking. “I can’t have Papyrus in the public eye behaving like that.”

“Why, are you embarrassed?” Gaster asked defensively.  
“Goodness no!” I said frowning and body tensing up “The gossip shows can be really cruel and I’ve tried my damn hardest for Papyrus to never be their target.”  
“You know you can’t hide him from the public’s eye forever, right?” Gaster asked me  
“Y-yes I know.” I felt my body relax and slump in the chair.  
“You make television appearances and have your own cooking show where you do talk about everyday life. One of the many nosy humans will finally piece things together.  
“Your right! I may not have a ring on my finger, but me even going to find a wedding dress will drop big hints.” I felt the room getting smaller and my chest getting tighter. It’s getting harder to breathe. *Why is it so hot? *  
Papyrus doesn't deserve to be treated horribly just because we love each other. I'm to blame for this. Why didn't I just stay as a waitress and we could have just had a normal life? Everything we do will be scrutinized by the gossip shows and the public. 

“Dove are you ok?” I felt hands on my shoulders gently messaging them. “You really shouldn’t over think yourself into a frenzy. Your panic attacks leave you tired and lethargic. Can you look at me dove?”  
I shook my head no quickly. He’s seen me like this couple of times and I always hate it when he sees me like this.  
His hands where still gentle on my shoulder. I sigh finally getting my breathing back in order but my chest still felt tight. I slowly peeked over to my right to see Papyrus looking at me. I don’t know what it is about him but he never fails to make me smile.  
“Better?” Papyrus asked me smiling.

NO Point of view  
“See that’s why I trust your brother with my sister.” Pandora said from the doorway of the kitchen to Sans.  
“Do she have panic attacks often?” Toriel asked concern for Serenity health but didn’t want to break up the progress that was successfully working.  
“She didn’t start having them until after our tenth birthday.”  
Everyone was sitting at the table talking back and forth with each other and Papyrus talking extra care to keep an eye on Serenity who was talking to Alphys who was gushing about the wedding planning.  
“D-do you know where you're going to start in your planning?”  
“W-well me and Gaster did have a pleasant conversation and I think one thing should be done before the wedding planning officially starts. Serenity announced making the whole table listen  
“W-what’s that?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Ideas or thoughts I would like to hear them.


End file.
